Portable mobile terminal devices such as mobile phone, mobile game console, and mobile music player have become widespread. These mobile terminal devices have become increasingly enhanced in performance, and are each equipped with a large-capacity SDRAM (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory) in order to execute a plurality of applications at high speed. The power consumption of the SDRAM is larger relative to other devices included in the mobile terminal device. Thus, as a technique aiming at power saving of the SDRAM (power saving of the mobile terminal device), a technique utilizing a deep power down (DPD) mode of the SDRAM is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-88906 (PTD 1) discloses an electronic device having a power saving mode in which a memory is stopped. The electronic device includes: first and second memories that can individually be caused to become a stopped state; a memory control unit replacing a control signal for the first memory and a control signal for the second memory with each other; and a central control unit shifting the second memory to the stopped state when making a shift to the power saving mode, and shifting the first memory to the stopped state after the second memory becomes a stopped state in which the second memory can return to a normal state, and also causing the memory control unit to replace the control signal for the first memory and the control signal for the second memory with each other.